Brickipedia:Forum/Category:Discontinued Themes and Category:Licensed themes
So, recently, Jay and I had been working on Category:Current Themes, based off of Category:Discontinued Themes. However, ErkelonJay was using a lowercase "t", while I was using an uppercase "t". That is when he pointed out to me that Category:Licensed themes users a lowercase "t". While I had known that most other categories used lowercase letters for their second word, I thought that surely an exception must have been made when that word is "theme". After all, Category:Discontinued Themes is pretty important, so I thought any issues with it must have been resolved some time ago. Obviously, though, that is probably not the case. Should we have a bot go through Category:Discontinued Themes as the rest of us fix Category:Current Themes manually, as it is smaller? BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I prefer lowercase, some prefer upper case. This is a similar issue when people go round and change "External links" and "External Links" and just seems to depend on who creates the category. ~ CJC 11:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Eugh... I think this is the fifth(?) time I've voted on this (my vote's for lowercase) 12:51, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess the other five forums never closed or weren't added to the MoS or something :P ~ CJC 13:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, the most recent one, the forum like this to end all forums like this wasn't closed because the discussion was elsewhere and that elsewhere had its database wiped :/ 13:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Most of our image categories and whatnot use lowercase, so I'm in favour of it. Also, if this was already voted on, it wasn't my intention to start another vote. I was mainly asking what we should do about the uppercase categories, not which capitalization to use. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Make that most of our image categories. As I was adding some categories to the images in , I realized that Category:Monthly Mini Model Build Images is uppercase. :-/ BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) "External Links/links" *Aside - does this include things like External Links vs External links? ~ CJC 08:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) **I didn't initially intend this forum to, but we can discuss it as well. Personally, I think lowercase should be used for categories (as I think a majority of our categories so far use lowercase), and for headers... well [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Minifigure)#In_the_Video_Games I think] uppercase may be more commonly used. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) **I think that headers should be uppercase. - BF2 Talk 18:54, September 9, 2013 (UTC) **Many wikis use "External links", and AutoWikiBrowser always wants to change it to that (and "See Also" to "See also") as a general fix, but since all other section headings we have are capitalised ("Minifigures Included", "LEGO.com Description", "Video Game Appearances", etc), I think that External Links and See Also should be capitalised. --ToaMeiko (talk) 19:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Images Despite the "Master category" header on the top of the page, the category contains, oh, several thousand files. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC)